I Want My Life Back
by MagicMan34
Summary: Prue Halliwell, former Charmed One, is now a ghost, roaming San Fransisco, full of sadness. She wants so badly to be alive again. What can happen when you wish on a shooting star? I AM SO SORRY BUT I CAN'T CONTINUE THIS FIC. READ CH 3 A/N FOR DETAILS.
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. I wish I did but sadly, I do not. I am just a fan who likes to write.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic, and it is still in-progress. Please read and review! If you have already read this, I have improved the chapter, as it is now in Prue's POV and have made tiny additions. Mostly, It is the same.  
****In the story, Prue is dead, and Paige is a Charmed One. Prue is a ghost roaming San Fransisco. _Italics usually are thoughts_.**

* * *

**1. The Wish**

**Prue's POV**

I decided to take a walk through the streets of San Francisco. As I was walking, I saw my old home, my grandmother's manor. I sat down on the steps leading up to the porch. I stared at the starry sky, thinking about my sisters and the life I once had. _How I wish I could be alive again_. I heard the door of the manor open, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked outside.

"PIPER! PHEOBE! PAIGE!" I scream for them, but they are unable hear, let alone see, me. Our worlds are so far apart, yet so close at the same time. I began to cry as my sisters walked right through me. The three of them filed into Piper's car while laughing and joking with each other. They drove away as I cried even harder. I continued to cry while standing up and walking over to lie down in the street. I stared at the sky and cried over the life I wanted so badly to return to. I spotted a shooting star flying across the sky. In my sadness, I made a wish on the shooting star, however silly and childish that may be.

"I wish to be alive again. I want my life back." I said this clinging to the last thread of hope I had that I would ever be alive again.

Suddenly, everything went black, and I was spinning out of control. I saw flashes of light and felt like I was being sucked through a vortex. There was a loud pop, and I was again lying in the street, in the same place I had been before.

"Whoa. What the Hell was that?" I said, thinking out loud.

A car was coming in my direction, but I did not bother moving. After all, it will just go through my lifeless ghost body. _Go ahead. Roll right through me._ At that thought, I let one tear slip from my eye and roll down my cheek. As it approached me, the driver frantically began honking his horn. _What is he honking at?_ He swerved off the road and into the grass, seconds before reaching me. The man drove back onto the street, and he rolled down his window and began shouting angrily in my direction.

"Who do you think you are, lying in the middle of the road like that?! I nearly killed you!" _Who is he yelling at? I'm the only one here._

I then realized that the man had been avoiding hitting me, and I was the one he had been yelling at. How could it be? Somebody had actually seen me.

* * *

**OOOWEEEEOOOOO! What is happening in the afterlife of Prue. Who knows what is going to happen next? R&R to find out!**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed, as depressing as that is.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me such an immensely long time to update, but I have been very busy. When I do find time to write, I have had writer's block, and yes, I also sometimes procrastinate. I promise not to take so long again! Please read and review!!!**

* * *

**2. Home Sweet Home**

**Prue's POV**

I got up and walked over to the manor, sitting on the steps leading up to the porch. I was having trouble processing everything that had just happened. Only ten minutes ago, I was sitting here, crying my eyes out. I had wished on a shooting star, with the smallest bit of hope that my wish might come true, knowing how impossible that was. What happened next was something that I just cannot explain, and I have no clue what it could have possibly been.

"What was that? Wait a second…" I said to myself.

It all clicked; it made perfect sense. My wish had come true. The blackout, the spinning, the lights; that was the change from ghost to human. The man swerved around me because I was alive and could very easily be killed again.

"How terrible and ironic would that have been?"

This realization made me abnormally happy.

"I'm alive again!"

I stood up and ran to the door of the manor. Forgetting that I now had a solid body, I ran right into the door, hurting my nose in the process.

"OUCH! Damn it! I'm going to need to be more careful since I can't walk through walls anymore."

Holding my nose with my left hand, I opened the door with my right. Blood began run from my nose and drip off of my upper lip, falling to the floor. I saw the tiny spots of red on the floor in the foyer.

"Leo!" I called. I needed him to heal my nose.

Nothing happened.

"Leo!" I shouted again.

Still no Leo.

"Damn it Leo! Get over here now! I need you to heal my nose!"

Try again.

"LEO!!!"

Nope.

"Where the Hell is he?" I said, feeling a combination of confusion and anger.

My nose continued to bleed, so I walked into the kitchen to get a paper towel to absorb the drops of blood, and hopefully, I could stop the bleeding. I ripped a paper towel off the roll and held it against my nose, squeezing my nostrils together. I continued to pinch my nose with the paper towel and tilted my head forward for a few minutes, trying to stop the bleeding. The blood did stop after a few minutes, and I threw my paper towel away.

Then, I grabbed another paper towel and wet it with water from the sink. I took it into the foyer and cleaned up the small trail of little red spots of blood that lead down the hall and into the kitchen. Once it was all clean, I threw away that paper towel too.

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." I heard a grumble emit from my stomach. I had not realized how hungry I was until now. I made a waving motion at the pantry door, attempting to open it with my telekinesis. The door did not budge. What the Hell? I tried waving the door open again. Again, the door stay motionless in its place. Could this day get any weirder?

"Come on!" I shouted, focusing completely and swinging my arm full force to open the door. The door did not move and inch, but I had actually swung my arm so hard that I lost my balance and fell to my butt on the floor.

"Hahaha," I giggled. I could not help but laugh at myself for falling, despite the seriousness of the situation. Seconds later, the humor faded, and I became serious.

"What is going on with my powers?" I said to myself in a very serious voice. I was genuinely worried about this. What is going on? I'm back, so shouldn't my powers be too? Maybe I just need to get used to my powers again, like relearn them. Yea, that must be it. I thought I would try some simple spells to test out this theory, but I had to get some food into my system first.

I went to the fridge and took out two eggs. I then got out a frying pan and set in on the stove, setting the burner to medium heat. I cracked the eggs into the pan and scrambled them up. I waited for them to cook, then I scooped them onto a plate and turned off the stove, leaving the pan sitting on one of the other burners. I added salt and pepper to my eggs and grabbed a fork from the drawer the silverware had always been kept in. I ate them quickly and greedily. Mmmmm. It was good to taste food again.

As soon as I was done I decided to test out a small spell that I had seen Paige use several times before when I was watching over them as a ghost. It should clean up, or at least cover up, the mess from my cooking.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen!" I said, hoping it would work.

Nothing happened, as I had expected. Everything stayed exactly the same. Something was definitely wrong with my powers.

I decided to call Piper, hoping that one of my sisters would be able to figure out what was up with my powers. Then I realized that they did not know that I was back yet. Shit. How am I going to tell this to them? I did not have any idea what I could say to them. How do you tell your sisters that you have magically come back to life and your powers are not working? Screw it. I'll just call her. She would have to find out soon anyway. I grabbed the house phone and dialed Piper's cell number. It worked. I heard that sort of ringing sound that meant the call was going through.

"Hello?" I heard the voice of a confused Piper say on the other end of the call.

***************************************

**Piper's POV **(starting from beginning of story)

Phoebe, Paige, and I were just leaving the manor to go to the mall. As we were walking down the porch steps, I felt a strong chill, but I just let it go. We all got into my car and drove to the mall. We got there and did some shopping, and got lunch at the food court. After a while, I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID, and it said I was getting a call from the manor. _Who would be calling from the manor? All three of us are here._

"Hello?" I said, hearing the confusion in my own voice.

_"Hi Piper,"_ said the voice on the other end of the line, sounding excited, worried, and confused. _Oh my god. That sounds a lot like Prue. No, it couldn't be. Could it?_

"Who is this?"

_"It's Prue." _My breathing got so heavy that I almost started hyperventilating. My heart was racing; it was pounding so hard that I could hear it.

"W-w-what?" I said, hearing my voice stutter from the shock and disbelief.

_"It's really me. I made a wish on a shooting star and somehow came back to life again. We can talk about that later. Where are you guys? Can you come home? something's wrong with my magic."_

"W-we're at the m-mall. Of course w-we'll come h-home. What's wr-rong with it?"

_"I'm not really sure," _she said, a mixture of emotions still showing in her voice_. "Can you guys just come home as soon as possible?"_

"Yea. W-we'll head to the c-car right now."

_"Okay. See you soon."_

"B-bye."

_"Bye."_

_*click*_ The line went dead.

I just stood there with my eyes wide and my moth slightly open. _Did that really just happen? Am I dreaming?_ Convinced I was in a dream, I pinched my arm to be sure.

"OUCH!" I screamed. _Oh my god. This is actually happening. I'm awake. How could Prue possibly be alive?_

"Piper! What the Hell was that all about?" Phoebe said, sounding worried.

"Yea, Piper. What was that? Wait...does this have anything to do with who you were just talking to?" said Paige, worry and interest in her voice.

I just then realized that they were still there.

"Sorry. I was making sure I'm not dreaming. You're never going to guess who just called me. Start guessing on the way to the car. We need to leave _now_."

"Why?" Paige and Phoebe asked in unison. They giggled at that.

"Because the person I was talking to is at the manor, and we need to see her right away."

"So it's a her!" exclaimed Paige. _Damn. She catches every word._

"Yes, it's a her," I said in a fake annoyed voice.

"Damn it Piper! I don't have a clue who it is! Just tell us," said Phoebe. _She is always so impatient._

"Fine. Just promise me you guys won't freak out when I tell you," I said as we all got into the car.

"We promise," they said trogether, rolling their eyes and giggling at themselves again.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, I promise," said Phoebe, sounding annoyed and eager at the same time.

"Yea, yea. Me too," said Paige, the same emotions as Phoebe coming out in her voice.

"Okay. Here it goes. It was Prue. She's alive."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" they screamed, disbelief clearly showing itself in their voices.

"How?" said Phoebe, now a little calmer.

"I don't know. She didn't say much. She's going to tell us everything when we get home."

"OH...MY...GOD," said Paige.

"What?" Phoe and I said together.

"I'm actually going to finally meet Prue!!!" Paige said, very excited.

Phoebe and I started to laugh because we had forgotten that Paige had never actually met Prue. Then, our laughter camer tyo an abrupt halt as I pulled the car into the driveway of the manor. This was it. We were about to see our previously dead sister. We sat in silence for a few moments before I opened my door. Paige and Phoebe followed suit, and we all walked up tyo the front door of the manor together. We all got up the steps and in front of the door at the same time. I looked at both of my sisters and saw their facial expressions. They were looking at me in a way to silently urge me on to open the door. I took a deep breath. _Here it goes._ I put my hand on the doorknob and, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I began to sliwly turn the knob. I pulled the door open very slowly, hearing it creak on its old hinges. Once the door was open, all of us screamed in panic, as there was a thick trail of blood leading down the hallway, and I could see a hand and forearm jutting out from another room at the end of the hall. The arm was just lying there, motionless, the rest of the body cut off from our view.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duh...the plot thickens!!! What happened at the manor? You must review to find out!**

**Faster reviews = Faster updates!**

**Longer reviews = Longer chapters!**

**The more reviews, the better! Your feedback makes me happy and motivated! :)**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE GUYS!

**I'm really sorry to all the readers of this fic who I screwed over by abandoning it. It was never my intention to abandon this story, but it happened, and hey, what can you do? So this fic has been adopted by ****_Kate Hunter_****. When available, I will post a link to her adopted fic on my profile. Thanks! **

**Oh! And guys, I don't use this account anymore. A few months after I made it, I moved to a new one to start fresh. My real account is ****_SuckMyPeetato_****.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Kyle**


End file.
